Ne me laisse jamais
by violettepoete
Summary: Ce qu'il y avait entre eux? Du désir, du désespoir et de la tristesse...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Du désir, du désespoir et de la tristesse.

Genre: Drame

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Ne me laisse jamais**

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était une journée calme dans le complexe de la Montagne Cheyenne, Colorado, aux États-Unis, sur la planète Terre. Le sergent-chef Walter Harriman, assis à son poste, avait un bon pressentiment en ce qui concernait le week-end. Après tout, la catastrophe de la semaine avait eu lieu et laissait présager un peu de tranquillité.

Walter pensait à son fils, Matthew, à l'université depuis peu. Leurs relations n'étaient pas excellentes, voire même, franchement chaotiques, mais il y travaillait. Le jeune homme devait passer les vacances à Colorado Springs et Walter espérait bien passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

L'alarme d'activation de la Porte le sortit de ses pensées et il annonça une arrivée imprévue, abandonnant toutes pensées positives. Ces derniers temps, avec les Oris dans la galaxie, il y avait peu à espérer. La Terre formait le dernier rempart entre eux et l'envahissement total de la galaxie et il fallait bien dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de victoires à attribuer aux Terriens.

Les sept chevrons étaient maintenant enclenchés et le passage s'ouvrit. À l'abri derrière l'iris, une équipe d'intervention se tenait prête devant la rampe et le Général Landry interrogea Walter.

-Un code d'activation ?

-Non, Monsieur, mais SG-10 avait signalé de mauvaises conditions météorologiques avant de partir.

-Alors, espérons que ce ne soit qu'eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'ordinateur du sergent-chef Harriman.

-Je reçois un code d'activation, Monsieur.

-De qui ?

Walter fronça les sourcils.

-De Langara.

Il jeta un œil au Colonel Carter qui s'était installé à un poste et qui précisa d'une voix blanche.

-C'est un code que nous avions donné à Jonas.

-Attendez., demanda la Général. Je croyais que Langara était aux mains des Oris ?

-C'est ce qu'on avait présumé., répondit le docteur Jackson, qui venait de faire son apparition. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles d'eux en dépit de nos messages.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ?, reprit Landry.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, une communication par radio se fit entendre dans les hauts-parleurs. Hachée, Walter essaya en vain de l'améliorer.

_-SGC... recevez ? SGC... Quinn... Demande... Levez... Iris... allons passer... SGC..._

-C'est la voix de Jonas., souffla Carter, qui semblait à la fois inquiète et soulagée.

-Monsieur., continua Daniel. Les Oris ont cinquante autres moyens à leur disposition pour nous anéantir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un piège., haussa t-il le ton, une trace d'urgence dans la voix.

-Levez l'iris, Walter., ordonna finalement le Général.

Walter s'empressa de poser sa paume sur le dispositif, tandis que le Colonel Carter, sans certitude d'être entendue, avertissait Langara que le passage était sûr. Landry fit prévenir le docteur Lam et enjoignit les gardes à se tenir prêts. Une dizaine de secondes se passa dans le silence le plus effrayant et le plus absolu.

Puis, émergeant en courant de la singularité de la Porte apparut Jonas Quinn. Il s'arrêta net, visiblement à bout de souffle et l'air étonné d'avoir réussi à passer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus frappant dans sa physionomie. Même à cette distance, Sam et Daniel remarquèrent l'extrême maigreur de leur ami. Couvert de poussière, il laissa tomber son arme et fit deux pas de plus. Ce fut alors qu'ils virent une blessure au niveau de l'abdomen et une autre, allant de l'épaule à la base du cou dont le sang rougissait le T-shirt à une vitesse qui les effraya. Jonas fit encore un pas... et s'écroula sur la rampe.

La Porte se ferma sans intervention de Walter, Carter et Daniel s'élancèrent hors de la salle de contrôle, mais le docteur Lam les avait déjà devancé et emmenait déjà le blessé à l'infirmerie. Toute la scène s'était déroulé en une poignée de secondes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Deux mois plus tard_

Ayant fini de garer sa voiture de location sur le parking du Joey's Bar depuis deux minutes, Cassandra Frasier ne pouvait se résoudre à en quitter l'habitacle. Les deux mains crispées sur le volant, elle tentait vainement de se raisonner. Elle avait dit à Daniel qu'elle serait là, qu'elle viendrait, elle avait conduit depuis la maison de Sam où elle logeait pendant les vacances jusqu'ici, mais sortir, soudainement, lui paraissait au-delà de ses forces. L'archéologue lui avait raconté l'histoire de Jonas. Comment, au terme d'une lutte effroyable, il était parvenu à contacter la Terre, comment le peu de gens qu'il avait réussi à rassembler avait été pris dans une embuscade et tué, comment lui-même était également passé très près de la mort. La similarité de leurs expériences la faisait trembler. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et elle se souvenait aussi de cet homme si joyeux face aux nouvelles expériences...

Elle soupira, s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer les nouveaux équipiers de Sam, Daniel et Teal'C. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils faisaient équipe, en réalité, mais Cassandra était bien trop occupée à l'université pour ne serait-ce que rentrer et, à fortiori, sortir. Elle avait accepté devant l'insistance de Daniel, devant son besoin de changer les idées à tout le monde, devant son besoin de sauver tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas à l'abnégation du jeune homme auquel elle pensait en sortant de la voiture d'un geste automatique, mais au sourire bienveillant et rassurant de sa mère. Sa mère, elle, qui n'aurait jamais hésité, sa mère qui aurait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, qui avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, d'ailleurs. Elle bloqua sa respiration dans sa poitrine et poussa la porte du bar. D'un regard rapide, elle embrassa toute la pièce. Elle repéra facilement son groupe d'amis, installés à une table, mais Jonas ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle le vit, seul, assis au bar, et son cœur rata un battement. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que dans son souvenir, et plus longs. La tête penchée, il fixait un point devant lui, sans la moindre émotion. Elle ne se sentit pas le courage de continuer son examen plus avant. Elle plaqua un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres et rejoignit la table de SG1.

Elle y fut accueillie chaleureusement. Ce ne fut pas facile de paraître un tant soi peu enjouée tant sa gorge était serrée et son estomac noué, mais elle fit tout de même bonne figure. Le colonel Mitchell semblait être un homme tout à fait digne de commander l'équipe, mais intérieurement, Cassandra ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des réserves. De son côté, Vala paraissait plutôt extravagante, mais sa façon d'asticoter continuellement Daniel et les remarques souvent acerbes de ce dernier avaient quelque chose de rafraîchissant et eurent le mérite de la distraire.

Ils parlèrent de Jonas, bien sûr. Ce dernier allant physiquement bien, avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie et, à fortiori, la base. L'armée lui avait alors fourni un appartement en ville. SG1 le contactait régulièrement pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais il ne répondait jamais au téléphone. C'était presque un miracle que Daniel soit parvenu à le convaincre de sortir. L'air concerné de Cameron et ses fréquents coup d'œil inquiets au jeune homme assis au bar le firent remonter efficacement dans l'estime de Cassandra. Jonas ne bougea pas un seul moment de son tabouret et n'avait même rien commandé et Daniel finit par leur avouer qu'il n'avait pas parlé un seul instant à partir du moment où il avait réussi à le faire quitter son appartement.

Cependant, le temps passait et le chef d'équipe se leva le premier, rappelant à tous qu'ils avaient une mission le lendemain matin. Il sortit et, quelques minutes plus tard, Teal'C et Vala le suivirent, le Jaffa devant ramener la jeune femme à la base. Daniel, dans une tentative désespérée, se dirigea vers le bar pour parler à Jonas. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas décollé de sa chaise depuis l'entrée de Cassandra, sembla ne répondre que par monosyllabes. Découragé, Daniel revint à leur table et ils attendirent. Au bout d'un moment, Cassandra comprit ce qui les retenait : Jonas n'avait pas de voiture et, donc, pas moyen de rentrer s'ils partaient. Elle sourit, crispée et les assura qu'elle le raccompagnerait quand il serait prêt. Le soulagement se peignit sur les deux visages de ses amis et, rassurés, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller.

Désormais toute seule dans le bar avec Jonas, la jeune fille ressentit un bref élan de panique. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Pourrait-elle être comme sa mère, qui n'avait jamais abandonné personne ? Elle fixa la nuque courbée de Jonas un instant et retint sa respiration : il le fallait. Elle emporta son verre au bar et s'installa à ses côtés. Le regard fixé sur le comptoir, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et, d'un geste, commanda un quelconque alcool au barman. Elle déglutit, plaqua un sourire de façade sur son visage et dit enfin.

-Salut, Jonas.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, mit un moment à la reconnaître et, une fraction de seconde, elle vit dans ses yeux l'ombre de l'homme qu'elle avait brièvement connu.

-Cassandra., souffla t-il.

Elle sourit, cette fois sans se forcer. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus que Cassie ou Cass'. Entendre son prénom en entier était quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant. Il reporta son regard droit devant lui et elle fit de même. Qu'il ne l'ait pas rejeté ou envoyé au diable était en soi un bon signe.

-J'ai appris, pour ta mère.

Sa respiration se bloqua et elle sentit son cœur se geler dans sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle sourit et ne répondit rien. La perte était trop douloureuse encore, trop forte. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour endiguer la souffrance et commit une erreur.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Il la regarda, silencieux, et ce fut simplement là. Une peur incontrôlable monta en elle et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir. Il y avait tellement de colère dans ses yeux, la rage la plus infernale, la tristesse la plus absolue... Elle n'avais jamais vu tant de peine dans un regard et elle se sentait à la fois terrifiée et désolée. Les sourcils froncés, les narines écarquillés, il cracha finalement :

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Tu es partie tôt et tu étais jeune. Tu as oublié, tu es l'une des leurs. Tu ne te rappelles plus de ta planète, mais moi si. La position des étoiles dans le ciel, les amis que j'ai perdu, l'odeur de la pluie... Pourquoi ferais-je semblant d'aller bien ? Tu peux prétendre aller bien, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai et je n'ai aucune envie de suivre le même chemin que toi. Admets ta peine et on verra si tu as toujours envie de parler.

Elle resta un moment plantée là, effrayée et les larmes aux yeux, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il eut un rire moqueur et froid et vida son verre d'un trait. Elle se leva enfin, attrapa son sac, en sortit plusieurs billets verts qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir avec, au barman, cette unique consigne :

-Laissez-le boire ce qu'il voudra.

Elle sortit du bar, se concentrant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Revenir à sa voiture fut difficile, tant elle avait l'impression que la Terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle se laissa glisser à l'arrière de la voiture en poussant un soupir de soulagement. À demi allongée, les yeux clos, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer. Ses doigts tremblants s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux châtains et, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se força à penser à Hanka.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, de longues minutes plus tard, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Jonas avait raison, elle ne se souvenait plus. Il y avait toujours des sensations, quelques unes et même deux ou trois images, mais tout était flou. Un de ses rares souvenirs nets était Teal'C penché vers elle, tendant sa main pour l'aider à sortir d'un champ. Il y avait une vague comptine, aussi, que lui chantait sa première mère, mais plus elle essayait de s'en rappeler, moins elle y parvenait.

Elle avait passé désormais plus de temps sur Terre que là-bas. Peut-être était-elle devenue vraiment l'une d'entre eux... Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas l'une d'entre eux. Il y avait comme une sorte de vitre entre elle et le reste du monde et peu l'avait remarqué. Sa mère... Sa mère était toujours là pour elle. Même lors de sa méchante crise d'adolescence, elle était restée, avait continué à lui brosser les cheveux délicatement et ne s'était jamais fâchée injustement. Elle lui avait appris à sourire de nouveau, à ne pas avoir peur, à être heureuse...

Et quand elle mourut, tout s'effondra comme un château de cartes. Elle faisait illusion, prétendait, mais ne tenait pas le choc. Elle n'avait jamais tenu le choc. Et personne ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Jusqu'à lui. Elle-même, en plein déni, agissait comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Loin de là.

Elle laissa le temps s'écouler, perdue dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Elle n'en sortit qu'un long moment plus tard, remarquant que le néon au dessus du bar venait de s'éteindre. Il devait être tard, songea t-elle en s'asseyant finalement. Elle se sentait vannée, épuisée, morte de fatigue, émotionnellement et physiquement. Il lui semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis des années, de n'avoir peut-être jamais dormi. Elle vit le barman aider Jonas à sortir et ce dernier vaciller dangereusement en partant vers une ruelle. Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture, fit un signe de remerciement au barman, lui assura qu'elle s'en occupait et l'homme, décidant sans doute que ce n'était pas ses oignons, retourna dans l'établissement.

Jonas n'était pas allé loin, mais elle accéléra l'allure pour le rejoindre. Courbé en deux, appuyé d'une main contre un mur, il semblait avoir définitivement abusé de l'alcool et Cassandra se sentit mal de l'avoir laissé. Elle s'approcha, tandis qu'un nouvel hoquet le fit se pencher, mais il ne vomit pas. Elle passa son bras sous le sien et il lui lança un regard trop ivre pour être furieux. Sans doute ne se rappelait-il même plus de qui elle était...

-Allez, viens., l'enjoignit-elle.

Le faire grimper en voiture ne fut pas une mince affaire. Une fois qu'elle fut montée, elle démarra, n'ayant aucune idée de sa destination. Jonas s'était tout bêtement endormi à peine assis et elle doutait que, même réveillé, il puisse lui indiquer son adresse. Elle roula un moment au hasard, les mains crispées sur le volant, réfléchissant. Il était hors de question d'aller voir ou d'appeler un membre de l'équipe. Pour qu'ils apprennent dans quel état il était ? Non. C'était de sa faute, la moindre des choses était d'assumer. Elle se rappelait d'un motel à quelques kilomètres et se mit en route. Il était près de trois heures du matin quand elle y parvint, vidée de toutes forces. Sur le siège d'à côté, Jonas était toujours endormi et elle le laissa pour se diriger vers l'accueil. Le parking était mal éclairé et elle regretta soudain d'avoir vu tous ces films d'horreur. Elle paya la chambre à un vieil homme qui la regarda d'un air peu amène et, clé en main, retourna à sa voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Faire sortir Jonas de la voiture s'avéra aussi difficile que de l'y avoir fait entrer. Le jeune homme, peu coopératif, faisait tout pour entraver ses mouvements, mais il était trop ivre pour opposer une réelle résistance. Il marmonnait des mots sans queue ni tête, tenant à peine debout. Elle l'appuya contre la voiture, le temps de ramasser son sac et, se retournant, poussa un léger cri en voyant l'homme de l'accueil planté devant elle. Il lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Vous n'êtes pas une sorte de veuve noire qui allez tuer et démembrer ce gars dans la chambre, si ?

Elle eut un bref rire soulagé.

-Je vous jure que non., répondit-elle enfin. C'est un vieil ami qui a trop bu.

Son interlocuteur grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis...

-Ouvrez la porte, je m'occupe de lui.

Heureuse d'avoir de l'aide (elle n'aurait autrement pas su comment se débrouiller), elle se dépêcha de s'exécuter et s'écarta. Le gérant la précéda dans la pièce et laissa lourdement tomber son fardeau sur le lit. Quasi aussitôt, Jonas se releva et disparut dans la salle de bains. Cassandra alluma la lumière et remercia chaleureusement le vieillard, qui se dirigea vers la porte, mais prit la peine de demander :

-Chagrin d'amour ?

Elle esquissa un sourire triste.

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Ne le laissez pas trop boire, quant même. J'ai mis un moment avant de réussir à arrêter.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Merci. Vraiment.

Le vieux, en y regardant plus attentivement, avait comme une sorte de bonté dans les yeux. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'ivresse de Jonas qui lui rappelait l'homme qu'il était...

-Venez me voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois et verrouilla derrière lui avant de se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bains. Jonas avait ouvert à fond le robinet du lavabo et avait mis la tête en dessous. Elle l'aida à se dégager, ferma l'eau et le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Apathique et trempé, les gouttes coulaient le long de son visage et de ses cheveux et mouilla son T-Shirt. Elle l'aida à l'enlever et son regard se posa sur son torse. Le futur médecin qui était en elle se réveilla aussitôt. Une fine cicatrice rose partait de sa clavicule jusqu'à son épaule gauche, tandis qu'une autre, plus large et épaisse, ornait son abdomen. Une peine peu commune monta en elle.

_Alors, c'est ça,_ pensa t-elle, _c'est ça, la fin d'une civilisation ? Trente centimètres de cicatrices sur le corps d'un homme brisé ?_

_-Lui au moins a un souvenir..._, souffla une petite voix pernicieuse au fond de sa tête. _Toi, tu n'as rien..._

Elle sentit son ventre se tordre et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle attrapa une serviette d'une main tremblante et en couvrit les épaules de Jonas.

_-Non, pas Hanka..._

_-Si, Hanka... Tu peux faire croire ce que tu veux aux autres, mais je ne suis pas dupe... Et lui non plus._

La respiration saccadée, elle sentait comme un long cri monter en elle. Elle ferma les paupières, séchant les cheveux du jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta soudain, la serviette dans le cou de Jonas, ses mains par-dessus. À quoi bon... À quoi bon...

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant une légère pression contre son ventre. Jonas venait d'y poser un baiser. D'un bras, il enlaça ses jambes, de l'autre, il souleva son chemisier pour révéler une bande de peau nue qu'il effleura de ses lèvres. Elle déglutit et remarqua seulement à cet instant le silence qui régnait. Comme si le monde entier s'était tu. Il se leva, elle recula. Ses mains sur ses hanches, il embrassa la peau de son cou. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, un coin de son esprit, toujours relié aux autres, à sa souffrance. Les autres, l'équipe, en deviendraient fous s'ils l'apprenaient. Mais... C'était ce dont il avait besoin et elle aussi. Alors, elle se détacha totalement.

Ses bras jusque-là ballants, vinrent agripper son dos et elle lui offrit ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, violemment, voracement et elle lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de force. Sa chemise atterrit au sol, la serviette l'y suivit. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre à tâtons.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui réveilla Cassandra. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et se précipita hors du lit pour chercher son sac. Elle en dénicha le téléphone, décrocha pour arrêter la sonnerie et courut dans la salle de bains. Elle ferma la porte, reprit son souffle et...

-Allô ?

C'était Sam. L'astrophysicienne venait de se lever pour aller travailler et avait remarqué l'absence de Cassandra. Cette dernière prit le temps de la rassurer, inventa qu'elle avait ramené Jonas et s'était trouvée trop fatiguée pour rentrer et avait donc pris une chambre pour dormir quelques heures. Il y avait une certaine note de retenue dans la voix de Sam, mais elle semblait tout de même l'avoir cru. Cassandra ne manquait jamais de s'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle elle parvenait à mentir à Sam. À mentir à tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Elles convinrent de se retrouver pour le dîner, mais la plus jeune se douta bien qu'une crise majeure ne tarderait pas à faire échouer leurs plans. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y était pas habituée.

Elles raccrochèrent finalement et Cassandra retourna dans la chambre. Jonas, toujours endormi, reposait au milieu du lit. La jeune femme ramassa ses vêtements épars dans toute la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle alluma la lumière, posa ses habits sur le porte-serviette, enjamba le rebord de la baignoire, actionna le robinet et, sous un jet d'eau brûlante, s'autorisa enfin à y repenser.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touché, longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie et que cela se passe avec un homme qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années, à une époque où il était heureux et où elle était mineure, ne s'était même pas avéré étrange. Ça avait été... dénué de peur et de douleur et de colère. Ça avait été un refuge, momentané, certes, mais un refuge tout de même. Et ça avait été agréable. Tant les sensations que l'oubli.

Elle se rhabilla et retourna dans la chambre. Sa montre lui apprit qu'il était encore tôt, mais elle savait bien qu'elle serait incapable de se rendormir. Elle ramassa les affaires de Jonas, les posa sur le rebord du lit et prit place dans un fauteuil. Les bras entourant ses genoux, elle resta un moment à réfléchir, essayant de déterminer comment elle réagirait si jamais il faisait allusion à la nuit dernière. Incapable de trouver une réponse, elle se leva, enfila ses chaussures, quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit à l'accueil.

L'homme de la veille était présent et lui demanda des nouvelles de Jonas. D'une curieuse et troublante manière, elle se sentait proche de cet inconnu. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert et qu'elle connaissait elle-même la peine et la douleur. Elle se retrouva à passer un moment avec lui et il sembla se poser autant de questions sur elle qu'elle sur lui, mais aucun d'eux ne trouva la force d'en parler, d'écouter de nouveaux malheurs et d'échanger leurs démons. Il lui offrit un café et ils se retrouvèrent à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

Elle retourna dans la chambre vers onze heures et découvrit que Jonas n'avait même pas changé de position. Elle s'approcha et fut rassurée en sentant un pouls fort, mais un peu rapide. Sa respiration semblait régulière et elle se reposa sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. La fatigue ne s'en allait jamais vraiment, comme un abattement dont elle ne parvenait pas à se relever. Jonas commença à s'éveiller peu après cela et, s'il eut des questions sur le lieu où il se trouvait ou ce qu'il s'était passé, il les garda bien. Il ne parla que pour lui donner son adresse et une indication sur la route alors qu'elle s'était trompée (sciemment, ne supportant plus le silence pesant de la voiture).

Son appartement était un de ces logements fournis par l'armée, Cassandra le suivit à l'intérieur et remarqua le dénuement du lieu. S'il était raisonnablement grand et possédait même un balcon, il y avait pourtant peu de fournitures. Alors que Jonas, sans se préoccuper d'elle, se rendait dans la salle de bains, elle visita sans un bruit. La chambre ne contenait qu'un lit, la cuisine n'avait qu'une table et deux chaises, le salon qu'un divan. Il était clair que Jonas n'avait fait aucun aménagement et ne comptait pas en faire. Par sûreté et se rappelant le conseil de l'homme du motel, elle fouilla dans le buffet de la cuisine à la recherche d'alcool, mais ne trouva rien. Les clés reposant sur le bar imitation bois séparant la cuisine de l'entrée, elle s'en empara, dénicha le double de la porte d'entrée et celui de l'immeuble et les fourra dans la poche de son jean.

Jonas semblait se ficher royalement de sa présence, mais Cassandra était déterminée à rester. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, le laisser. Certes, elle aurait dû profiter des vacances pour réviser, mais elle aurait bien le temps pendant la nuit. Les insomnies avaient au moins ce bon côté de rallonger considérablement les journées. Elle commençait à avoir faim et commanda une pizza. Jonas, lui, indifférent à tout, ne répondit pas quand elle lui demanda s'il en voulait. Elle continua à parler, sans jamais obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Du ton le plus détendu qu'elle pouvait, elle monologuait donc toute seule, discourant sur Washington, où elle faisait ses études, sur les coins à voir à Colorado Springs, elle parlait de tout, sauf de la base de Cheyenne Mountain et du passé, deux sujets trop douloureux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Elle ne partit que dans la soirée, s'étant jurée (et l'ayant averti) qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain. Elle retourna chez Sam où, en fin de compte, les deux femmes dînèrent en tête à tête. Sam, fatiguée par sa journée, partit se coucher de bonne heure et Cassandra, comme à son habitude, s'installa dans le salon à côté d'une bonne tasse de café et de son livre de biologie.

Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand Cassandra, les yeux gonflés par la veille, s'endormit finalement sur le canapé. Si courte que fut cette sieste, elle suffit à recharger ses batteries et, après une douche, elle retrouva Sam dans la cuisine qui l'accueillit d'un sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Tu travailles trop., lui reprocha néanmoins Sam, jetant un œil aux notes que Cassandra avait prise pendant la nuit.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Cela lui semblait tout de même être le comble que ce soit l'astrophysicienne qui lui fasse cette remarque, alors qu'elle passait sa vie à la base. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et regarda Sam, qui, debout à la fenêtre, observait le temps, ce qui était singulièrement ironique puisqu'elle passerait toute sa journée sous terre ou sur une autre planète. Cassandra se sentait lasse. Lasse de prétendre, de sauvegarder les apparences. Elle fixa son amie, toujours tournée vers l'extérieur.

_Regarde moi. Remarque moi. Vois mes traits tirés, mes yeux rouges, vois ma douleur, regarde moi ! Vois ma fatigue, ma peine. Vois que ma mère me manque, que je suis toujours la fillette perdue qui s'est accrochée à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ramène moi comme tu m'as ramené il y a si longtemps. Réconforte moi, mens moi, dis que ça finira par passer. Regarde moi ! Vois seulement ma lèvre gonflée, mordue par Jonas la nuit dernière... Dis juste un mot, lance moi un seul coup d'oeil et je te dirais tout._

Les deux femmes finirent leur café en silence. Cassandra observa Sam partir en voiture et, après avoir rangé ses affaires, décida d'aller faire une visite avant d'aller chez Jonas.

Elle marchait dans les allées ombragées le cœur lourd, submergée d'une solitude écrasante. Elle n'était pas venue depuis un moment. Elle avait commencé ses études à l'université de Springs, mais _après_, avait jugé préférable de s'éloigner et avait fait transférer son dossier à Washington. Bonne surprise, cependant, lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Jack allait travailler et vivre à la capitale.

Malgré tout ce temps, ses pieds trouvèrent le chemin naturellement. On oublie jamais l'endroit où est enterrée sa mère. Janet Frasier reposait d'un sommeil éternel à l'ombre d'un chêne. Cassandra passa une main tendre sur le granit de la pierre tombale. Elle s'assit en face, relisant encore et encore l'inscription, en attente d'un message, d'une réponse à une question qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Ses doigts caressant l'herbe fraîche, elle se sentait épuisée. Vidée. Il n'existait pas de terme pour dire ce qu'elle était : orpheline deux fois, sans famille, ne foulant pas la même terre qui l'avait vu naître. Elle dit finalement :

-Tu me manques. Tu aurais su quoi faire. Quoi dire. Tu avais ce talent-là avec les gens. Moi, je... Je suis perdue. Je peux à peine m'occuper de moi. Tu me manques tellement ! On aurait cru que ce serait plu facile, avec le temps, mais non. C'est de plus en plus dur et personne ne peut le comprendre, ne peut le réaliser. Sauf...

Elle s'interrompit, sourit en elle-même, baissa la tête un instant, songeuse, et la releva.

-J'ai couché avec lui. Je sais ce que tu penses, je sais que je n'aurais sans doute pas dû, mais... On doit faire tout ce qu'on peut pour aider les autres, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. Tu as donné ta vie, je n'ai donné que mon corps. Et je lui ai donné de grand cœur. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, Maman. J'ai besoin de l'aider. Tout autant qu'il a besoin d'aide.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière. Le matin, elle se rendait chez Jonas, y passait la journée sans que ça paraisse faire ni chaud ni froid à l'occupant, rentrait le soir chez Sam, où elle passait la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à étudier, penchée sur ses bouquins.

Cependant, la fin des vacances approchait, elle devrait rentrer à Washington et l'apathie de Jonas ne pouvait plus durer. Rassemblant tout son courage, un après-midi, elle lui parla enfin. Assis sur le fauteuil du salon, il avait à peine ouvert la bouche et l'ignorait royalement depuis près de deux semaines, qu'elle avait passé, exténuée et malheureuse, à s'occuper de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je suis sûre que tu le sais. (Silence) En dépit de ce que tu crois, je sais ce que c'est. Vraiment. Et... ça ne marchera pas. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre. Tu dois continuer. Sinon, Langara aura disparu pour rien. Et même en oubliant ça, les autres, SG1... Ils ne viennent pas parce qu'ils savent que je suis là. Une fois que je serais partie, tu en auras un à ta porte régulièrement. Même Cameron et Vala qui ne te connaissent pas. Pour eux, tu es des leurs. Alors, et ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais je ne connais que celle-là... Alors, il faut que tu te lèves, que tu sortes, que tu trouves un travail, que tu prétendes être heureux... Et au bout d'un moment, tu finiras par l'être et le poids de tout ce que tu as perdu... sera moins lourd.

Il parut l'avoir écouté car il leva la tête et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il semblait vraiment là. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit lentement, d'un ton plein de tristesse, mais au moins dénué de colère :

-Tu mens. Tu ne vas pas mieux, toi, et ça fait des années que ta planète est perdue.

Elle eut un sourire mélancolique et résignée et Jonas se dit un instant que de toutes les personnes sur cette terre, elle était certainement la plus brave.

-C'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais si je n'espérais plus ?

Cassandra nota quelques améliorations pendant les quelques jours précédant son départ pour Washington. Elle parvint même, le dernier matin, à le faire parler de Langara et commanda une pizza avec le sentiment d'avoir gagné la bataille la plus importante de toute sa vie. Une demie heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte et elle alla ouvrir avec une décontraction qui démontrait l'habitude. Elle se figea. Ce n'était pas le livreur, c'était Daniel. Le même étonnement parut dans leurs yeux un instant et elle le laissa entrer. Elle n'avait pas menti à Jonas en lui disant que les autres savaient qu'elle était chez lui, mais ils ignoraient simplement (et elle s'était bien gardée de les informer) qu'elle y était tous les jours de la semaine, de huit heures à dix-neuf heures. L'archéologue comprit visiblement, fronça les sourcils en direction de Cassandra, mais avança vers Jonas qui était venu l'accueillir et lui serra amicalement la main. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes et Daniel lui demanda comment il allait.

Il répondit avec une certaine honnêteté et, pour Cassandra, ce fut sa récompense. Quelques jours plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ils parlèrent un moment et Daniel, jetant un coup d'oeil quasi imperceptible à la jeune femme légèrement en retrait, expliqua qu'il avait prévu d'aller la chercher chez Sam pour qu'ils puissent dîner avec l'équipe avant qu'elle ne prenne son vol qui partait dans la soirée. Jonas, comme elle s'y attendait, déclina l'invitation. Comment lui en vouloir, de ne pas aller s'agglutiner quelque part, avec des gens heureux tout autour, des gens qui ne le connaissaient même pas ? Perdre sa planète, être exilé sur une autre, rend un peu agoraphobe.

Elle se laissa entraîner, elle, par Daniel. Le suivant jusqu'au restaurant dans sa voiture de location, elle pensait à Jonas. Elle l'avait salué devant Daniel et s'était sentie ridicule. Elle n'avait pas espéré, même en dehors de la présence de l'archéologue qu'il la remercie en lui jurant une gratitude éternelle. Mais elle pensait (elle en était même persuadée) qu'il y aurait eu plus qu'une poignée de main et un regard. Il lui fallut se rappeler qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour la gloire ou quoi que ce soit, qu'elle avait fait ça pour elle-même, pour sa mère, qui n'était jamais en quête d'un remerciement. Mais elle n'était pas sa mère, le savait bien et le regrettait.

La soirée fut agréable et elle-même fut de belle humeur. Cependant, l'heure avançait et elle dit au revoir à Mitchell, Vala, Teal'C et Daniel. Puis, après un rapide retour chez elle pour récupérer les affaires de Cassandra, Sam l'accompagna à l'aéroport. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bon voyage et la jeune fille partit. Elle dormit dans l'avion, mal, mais au moins elle dormit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, pleine de courbatures, elle fut contente d'atterrir enfin.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à traîner sa valise. Très vite, une silhouette familière avança vers elle et elle sourit. Jack O'Neill l'enlaça brièvement et elle lui rendit son accolade. Il s'empara de son sac et elle prit son bras de l'autre côté. Trouvant qu'elle avait une petite mine, il lui demanda comment elle allait et elle mentit, comme à son habitude. Il n'insista pas.

-Et les autres ?, l'interrogea t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Tu me demandes des nouvelles des autres ou d'une personne en particulier ?

Il répondit à son sourire, de ce petit air à la fois malin et innocent qui le caractérisait.

-De cette personne là, j'ai des nouvelles certainement plus récentes que les tiennes.

Elle eut un petit rire. C'était plus facile, ici, qu'à Springs. Il y avait Jack et rien ici ne lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'en souvenait, évidemment, c'était toujours quelque part dans un coin de son esprit, comme un monstre qui dévorerait toute élan de joie, d'enthousiasme ou même, suprême délivrance, d'oubli.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé des nouveaux ?

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard inquisiteur de son ami, de son presque père. Elle se sentait flattée qu'il tienne son jugement en si haute estime. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui pouvaient dire ce genre de choses.

-Mitchell a l'air bien. Un peu dépassé, mais il tient le coup. Et Vala... Disons que c'est agréable de voir quelqu'un capable de faire sortir Daniel de la base. Et de ses gonds, d'ailleurs !

-Il en est fou., dit Jack, à la fois en question et en affirmation.

-Complètement., confirma t-elle, riant, riant vraiment.

Dans la voiture, son expression se rembrunit et Cassandra sut ce qu'il allait demander.

-Et Jonas ?

Elle garda le silence un moment et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se permit d'être optimiste.

-Je crois que ça ira.

-Oui ?

-Oui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Gina Denio était une belle fille. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, taille fine, elle était attirante et elle le savait. Pourtant, face à Cassandra Frasier, la tête de la classe et sa colocataire, elle s'était toujours sentie inférieure. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier Cassandra, peut-être parce que cette dernière ne semblait pas vivre dans le même monde. Elle allait rarement aux fêtes, encore moins boire un verre le soir. Elle restait dans leur chambre et travaillait encore et toujours. Gina s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait une raison cachée, qu'elle ne pouvait sérieusement pas être aussi studieuse. Elle savait (ou plutôt, se doutait) que son amie avait dû vivre une sorte de trauma dont elle ne se remettait pas. Elle n'en parlait pas et Gina faisait de même.

Cassandra, en dépit de l'obsession de Gina pour l'emmener en boîte ou à des fêtes, aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. C'était pour le moins rafraîchissant d'être avec elle, même si elle s'était retrouvée, souvent, à aller la chercher à l'extérieur d'un bar, parce qu'elle avait trop bu et était incapable de rentrer seule. Quelques semaines après les vacances, Cassandra, au terme d'un gros effort, était parvenu, à convaincre Gina de rester et de réviser.

Cette dernière, qui avait perdu toute motivation une heure et demie plus tôt, baîlla ostensiblement. Cassandra s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque son portable sonna. Elle l'attrapa, fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro et décrocha.

-Allo ?

Elle n'entendit d'abord rien et, un pressentiment d'inquiétude oppressant son cœur, elle répéta.

-Allo ?

-Je suis désolé de te déranger.

Elle se leva, retenant sa respiration, et, sous les yeux étonnées de son amie, sortit vivement de la pièce. Elle répondit ensuite à Jonas.

-Tu ne me déranges pas.

Il y eut un silence et Cassandra marcha jusqu'au fond du couloir et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il demanda enfin.

-Est-ce que ça passe, un jour ?

-Quoi ?, souffla t-elle.

-Ce qu'ils appellent le syndrome de stress post-traumatique, cette culpabilité d'avoir survécu.

Elle soupira et se résigna à dire la vérité.

-Non. Mais ça finit par aller mieux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et il finit par raccrocher. Cependant, il la rappela souvent, même s'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. C'était réconfortant, d'une certaine manière, d'avoir quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil. Un soir, même, elle se coucha le téléphone près de l'oreille. Il lui demanda si elle dormait et elle commit l'erreur de répondre. Chacun se sentit obligé de raccrocher. Quand il l'appela le jour suivant et lui posa la même question, elle se força à conserver une respiration régulière et ne répondit rien. Elle entendit nettement le clic d'une lampe qui s'éteignait et le froissement de draps qui lui indiqua que lui-aussi s'était couché. Chacun s'endormit au son de la respiration de l'autre. Le matin, bien sûr, quand Cassandra se réveilla, la ligne avait été coupé. Le soir, pourtant, il la rappela et cela devint une habitude entre eux. Ils ne parlaient pas énormément et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ce n'était pas des vivants. Il parlait de sa planète, elle parlait de sa mère. Ils s'endormaient toujours, sans jamais rien se dire, sentant la présence de l'autre aussi nettement que s'ils étaient côte à côte.

Gina, elle, ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil ce qu'elle prenait pour une soudaine amitié. Certes, Cassy n'était pas, comme dans le grand classique, dans la nécessité d'attendre qu'un de ses amis meurent pour en accepter un autre, mais tout de même. Elle se doutait bien, pourtant, que quelque chose s'était passée pendant les vacances, quelque chose d'important, sans doute de grave et, mais ça restait une simple hypothèse, que la petite Cass' s'était envoyée en l'air. Et puisque son amie était plutôt pudique (du moins, en général), pas de doute que l'homme avec qui elle était revêtait pour elle une grande importance.

Cassandra savait que Gina voulait lui parler de quelque chose depuis le matin. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour ne rien dire, hésitait... Ce n'était vraiment pas son style, ça en devenait agaçant, mais Cassandra avait de la patience et attendit que Gina soit prête à lui parler. Ce fut le soir, évidemment à l'heure où Jonas avait l'habitude d'appeler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous, en fait ?, attaqua la jeune femme, tout de go.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Du désir, du désespoir et de la tristesse. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle sourit, ne se voyant pas lui répondre cela. Elle était tenue au secret, devait être née et avoir vécu ses premières années à Vancouver. Alors, elle lui demanda :

-Admettons que tu ais vécu un drame affreux, quelque chose d'à peine concevable. Tu préfères en parler à quelqu'un qui comprennes ce que tu dis ou à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas la moindre idée ?

Son amie demeura un instant silencieuse.

-Inconcevable ?

-Totalement., murmura Cassandra, aux limites de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Il y eut une sorte de blanc et elle sentit le frisson habituel de la peine l'envahir. Mais, et ce pour la première fois peut-être, elle refusa de se laisser envahir. Pour une fois, elle allait se battre. Elle sourit, à nouveau, presque franchement, exultant de ce sentiment de liberté qui s'était emparée d'elle.

-Parlons plutôt de toi. J'ai trouvé que tu avais changé ces derniers temps.

C'était signaler l'évidence, mais la feinte marcha. Son amie rougit (quasiment impensable jusque là) et se détourna en marmonnant quelque chose, pourtant ravie de pouvoir en parler. Cassandra écouta sa colocataire parler de son nouveau copain avec des étoiles dans les yeux et laissa son esprit dériver. L'amour, pas de doute, était une chose étrange...

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement et Cassandra se trouva dans l'avion qui la ramena dans le Colorado avec encore plus d'appréhension que d'habitude. La fête de Noël se déroula chez Cameron, mais commença sans elle. Elle alla visiter la tombe de sa mère, enleva la neige de la pierre tombale et lui parla un moment. La douleur, enfin, n'était plus si forte. L'air vivifiant de la montagne stimulait ses sens et revenir à Springs eut enfin le goût doux-amer du retour à la maison.

Arrivant chez le colonel, elle prit un moment pour les observer tous, les membres de la fière SG1. Tous étaient là, aucun ne manquait et sans doute rien que cela était en soi un véritable miracle. Ils avaient tous été sévèrement blessé, certains étaient morts, d'autres avaient été déclaré porté disparu et avaient parfois été abandonné sur d'autres planètes. Mais, en les voyant ainsi, ce n'était qu'un groupe d'amis heureux de se retrouver.

Vala l'aperçut et se fit une joie de lui laisser son fauteuil pour une place tout contre Daniel, qui protesta, pour la forme. Pas encore dans l'ambiance, Cassandra s'installa, un peu embarrassée. Elle leva la tête, vit Jonas qui l'observait, à l'autre bout de la pièce et se sentit tout d'un coup moins seule.

Elle prit l'air sur le balcon, quelques heures plus tard, et regarda la neige tomber silencieusement. Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un la rejoindre. Jonas se plaça à ses côtés et ils échangèrent, non un sourire, mais un regard complice. Ils observèrent la vue sans un mot puis Jonas demanda :

-Je t'ai déjà remercié pour tout ce que tu avais fait ?

Sa voix était douce et elle avait l'impression de s'y enfoncer comme dans du coton. Elle n'y percevait plus ce désarroi intense, cette rage peu commune. Il n'avait pas atteint la sérénité (il ne l'atteindrait jamais), mais au moins était-il calme, résigné. Elle, elle perdait tous ses repères. Elle avait cette bizarre sensation, au creux du ventre. Les yeux désormais fixés sur les mains de Jonas posées sur la balustrade à quelques centimètres des siennes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, même si c'était impossible, que ses doigts à lui avaient réchauffés la rambarde, parce que la chaleur se répandait dans ses paumes avec une force exquise. Elle eut la brusque et troublante envie de se couler contre lui et de profiter de cette sensation pour les cinquante prochaines années. Bouleversée par cette idée, elle ne parvint pas à répondre tout de suite.

-Tu n'auras jamais à le faire.

Il lui effleura l'avant-bras avant de retourner à l'intérieur et elle frissonna. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa tête et ce fut seulement à cet instant précis qu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Juin fut un mois d'une délicieuse fraîcheur à Colorado Springs. Cassandra, revenue depuis peu, profitait des vacances et d'un soleil radieux. Assise dans l'herbe humide devant la pierre tombale de sa mère, elle ne se sentait plus accablée, mais privilégiée de l'avoir connu.

-Je suis revenue, Maman. Et je vais rester. Je... Jack a appuyé ma demande pour faire mon internat à l'hôpital militaire. Je connais déjà l'existence de la Porte, alors ça n'a pas posé de problèmes. Tu sais, c'était mon but à la seconde où j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Je voulais... marcher dans tes traces, donner ma vie comme tu avais donné la tienne. Plus maintenant. Tout ce temps, je croyais que je l'aidais, mais c'est lui, lui qui me sauvait. Je ne veux plus mourir. Je sais que c'est de la folie, qu'il est trop vieux ou que je suis trop jeune. Je sais que je parais inexpérimenté et stupide, mais je ne le suis pas, je le sais bien. Ce que j'ai vécu... m'a fait vieillir. Ce que j'ai vécu... il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Je crois qu'il est la seule personne au monde... non, de l'univers... qui me convienne. Je crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Même si ça semble particulièrement ridicule.

Jonas et elle passèrent la soirée ensemble. Elle avait, dans le double but d'acquérir plus d'indépendance et de laisser la sienne à Sam, emménager dans une chambre de motel, celui-là même où elle s'était arrêtée, il y a ce qui semblait être une éternité. Il s'agissait, certes, d'un geste maladroit, puisqu'elle montrait ainsi que l'endroit avait eu de l'importance. Mais il en avait eu et elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de le nier. De plus, elle devait bien admettre que depuis son retour, elle avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Robert, le gérant, et c'était bien agréable, de se faire de nouveaux amis.

Jonas, lui, avait repris le travail à la base. Occasionnellement, il accompagnait une équipe sur le terrain, mais il restait la plupart du temps à s'occuper des millions de choses que Daniel n'avait pas le temps de faire, à analyser et répertorier des artefacts. Cela avait pu sembler curieux qu'il ait continué, mais pour Cassandra, c'était surtout logique. La montagne Cheyenne, l'équipe SG1, la base, maintenaient une connexion avec le passé, avec ce qu'il avait perdu, avec ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdus.

Un carton vide de pizza traînait sur le bout du lit et le film qu'elle avait loué passait à la télé sans que ni lui, ni elle n'y prêtent attention. Allongé, Jonas semblait s'être endormi et Cassandra avait bien trop en tête pour pouvoir réellement suivre l'intrigue. Elle l'observait. Soupirant, elle se leva, éteignit la télé et la pièce se retrouva alors dans une obscurité uniquement troublée par les lampadaires au-dehors. Elle alla jeter la boîte de pizza, et, sans faire plus de manière, s'installa à côté de Jonas. Sur le dos, il tourna simplement la tête vers elle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sans échanger un seul mot, ils se comprirent. Peut-être s'étaient-ils toujours compris. Tous les obstacles, fous ou bien réels, s'aplanirent.

Il comprit qu'avec elle, il aurait toujours un chez lui. Elle comprit qu'avec lui, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia avec bonheur. Réchauffé par la présence l'un de l'autre, ils se sentirent plus en sécurité que durant toute leur vie. Respirant l'odeur de son cou, elle ferma les yeux et quelques minutes se passèrent en silence.

Puis, la voix de Jonas la rejoignit dans son obscurité improvisée, comme elle la ferait pour le restant de sa vie...

-Je dors bien quand je suis avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'endormirent de cette manière ce soir-là... Et tous les soirs qui suivirent jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


End file.
